High School Musical in Harry Potter
by 0Rosina0
Summary: This is a group of High School Musical songs changed into Harry Potter lyrics. Meaning that if they made a Harry Potter Musical, they could use these lyrics in it. Nonparody. Each chapter is a song. HIATUS until more hits.
1. Gotta Go My Own Way

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or High School Musical one or two.

AN: These are some altered lyrics to High School Musical songs so that they are Harry Potter themed. Me and my friend worked on these because they were not leaving us alone. This is going to be a big part of one of my future stories. Literally, I'm placing it in the future. Beforehand though, I though I might post these out of interest. Oh, and this is my first fanfic so I'm open to any criticism. The first one I wrote was Gotta Go My Own Way. It's placed on the break-up between Harry and Ginny, so here it is!

Come back home soon to stay (Gotta Go My Own Way)

Harry- I'm always feeling so guilty,  
with Voldemort killing,  
The people close to me, these days.  
I can't stand the sacrifice.  
Sirius Black, Dumbledore.  
It isn't very nice.  
I wish it weren't so,  
but I gotta do whats best for you.  
I'll need to go.

_CHORUS-Harry- I've got to leave soon to fight Voldemort._

_I can't break the promise,_

_I made to Dumbledore._

_I'll find you a place in my life someday,_

_But now is not the time._

_I'll come back home soon to stay._

Harry- I just want it all to stop,  
but I try my hardest,  
and it doesn't help at all.  
And with all the people dieing,  
so it's just to hard to watch my world,  
slowly fade away.  
I am leaving soon,  
'cause I've gotta save the world 'round me.  
Hope you'll be okay.

_CHORUS_

Ginny- What about us  
What about everything we've been through  
Harry- But I must  
I just never want him to hurt you  
Ginny- What if I don't care?  
Harry- What am I supposed to do?  
Ginny- Oh please, let me go with you  
Harry- I'll miss you.  
Harry- So, I've got to leave soon to fight Voldemort.  
Ginny- Why does it need to be you?  
Harry- I can't break the promise,  
I made to Dumbledore.  
Ginny- I'm starting to understand.  
Harry- I'll find you a place in my life someday,  
but now is not the time.  
Ginny- I want you to stay  
Harry- I'll come back home soon to stay.

So, I've got to leave soon to fight Voldemort.  
Ginny- What about us?  
Harry- I can't break the promise.  
I made to Dumbledore.  
Ginny- I'm starting to understand.  
Harry- I'll find you a place in my life someday,  
but now is not the time.  
I'll come back home soon to stay.  
I'll come back home soon to stay.  
I'll come back home soon to stay.


	2. Humuhumunukunuku'Apua'A

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or High School Musical one or two.

AN: This set of lyrics was uploaded for smilecuznapoleondirtluvsyou because she was my first reviewer! Otherwise I wouldn't have done another upload tonight. This was the third one I did but it's not as good because I found it hard attempting to follow the syllables in this song, so it's going to sound funny, (but we all know that's a good thing!) This would be the introduction song to the musical if there was one. (I'm working very hard on it!)

Harry Harry Potter Potter Our Saviour (Humuhumunukunuku'Apua'A)

Ron- A long time ago in the Dursleys' house,  
grew our boy-who-lived, Harry.  
He was misunderstood and as shy as a mouse,  
which caused us to write this story.  
And if you stay here,  
you'll see a part of history.

Hermione- Hi everyone, my name's Hermione.

He longed to be, an ordinary boy,  
but, sadly,

_CHORUS- Both- Harry Harry Potter Potter, our saviour,_

_led a very very sad and confused life._

_So Ronald Ronald Weasley Weasley wrote a play,_

_And!_

_Hermione Granger Granger Granger wrote it too, too, too._

Hermione- Ron, your line!

Ron- She was a girl who was intelligent.  
She was a valuable side-kick.

Hermione- Ron was a boy, a Weasley at heart.  
Was a boy who was strategic

Both- Harry P. was not better than them.  
Had a heart of gold, and was not afraid of him.  
Noble Git.

_CHORUS_

Ron- Now this is where it starts to get interesting

Ron- When Harry was one, Voldemort in power, he bursted in the door.

Hermione- Ron! Bad grammar!

Hermione- The wind went whoosh and thunder cracked,  
Both- And Lord Voldemort floored.

Lord Voldemort floored!

Ron- V-V-V-Voldy V-Voldy,  
Went to killy, killy, killy,  
All of our Harry's family.

Hermione- But he could not kill our Harry!

Ron- Was an Avada Kedavra too, no lie.

Hermione- So Harry received a lightning bolt scar from Voldemort,  
and,

_CHORUS_

Hermione- EVERYBODY!

_CHORUS_

Ron- Granger Granger Granger wrote it too, too, too.  
Granger Granger Granger wrote it too!  
Too!  
Too!  
Yah...!!

AN: How do you pronounce Hermione? Her-my-oh-knee? Her-my-win? Her-my-knee? I've using the last one. Can somebody help?


	3. What I've Been Looking For Reprise

Disclaimer- I do no own Harry Potter or High School Musical one or two

A/N: This one is very short but I wanted to let my few readers know that I am not dead and I am still working on them. I originally planned to do this for the one that's not the reprise, but it was getting way too cheesy, and I was running out of ideas. I do need to know how to pronounce Hermoine. I don't have a copy of the books so I might have a few content problems. Please tell me if you find any. That's all, I think.

Why They Called Me a Freak (What I've Been Looking For Reprise)

All Harry- It's hard to believe,  
that I couldn't see,  
it was always right inside me.  
Thought I was alone,  
but lo and behold,  
it was always right inside me.  
This feeling's like no other.  
Because now I know.

I'd never realized, why my hair grew so fast.  
That's in the past.  
I'd never figured out, how I jumped to the roof.  
Now I have proof.

Incredibly strange, now that I know,  
why they called my a freak.

A/N: Wow, that was really short. Anyways, I'm working on Status Quo, Start of Something New, Everyday, and Fabulous. If anyone has ideas for the other songs, feel free to advise me! Thanks!


	4. Start of Something New

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or High School Musical one or two.

AN: Sorry about the long wait, I had some writers block. I know a few lines in this song don't quite sound right, but I can't figure out why. This is The Start of Something New as This Old Prophecy written for when Dumbledore tells Harry about the prophecy.

This Old Prophecy (Start of Something New)

Dumbledore- Living in this cruel world,  
Didn't understand,  
That if you didn't know this.  
It could hurt a friend.  
Harry- I never practiced right,  
My occlumency.  
It seems to be my fault.  
I let in what I shouldn't see.

Dumbledore- I know,  
Again I'm at fault,  
It caused this assault.  
So right here tonight,

_CHORUS- Dumbledore- I will explain the,_

_old prophecy,_

_by professor,  
_

_Sybil Trelawnney.  
_

_T'was said to my face that day.  
_

_It has shaped your life.  
_

_Yes, this old prophecy._

Dumbledore- Now in this old prophecy,  
Are some things 'bout you.  
It's caused all of your problems,  
Told what you must do  
I know,  
Again I'm at fault.  
It caused this assault.  
I know it for sure.

_CHORUS_

Dumbledore- It says that you are the only one,  
Who can ever kill him  
(Harry- Please, no.)  
And if you don't he'll kill you,  
But I hope that chance is slim.  
(Harry- No!)

_**CHORUS2**_

_**Dumbledore- I've explained the,**_

_**old prophecy,**_

_**by professor,**_

_**Sybil Trelawnney.**_

_**T'was said to my face that day.**_

_**It has shaped your life.**_

_**CHORUS2**_  
Dumbledore- Yes, this old prophecy.  
This old prophecy.


	5. What I've Been Looking For

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or High School Musical one or two.

AN: Don't kill me because I haven't updated in forever. I started another story. Take a look at it if you want.

Our Dreams Have Been Set Free (What I've Been Looking For) (NOT reprise)

Harry- It's hard to believe,  
That throughout this year,  
I now have my happy ending.  
Hoped I could finish,  
And I got my wish-  
'Cause I now have my happy ending.  
Never felt this way before:  
My mission's complete.

_CHORUS- Ginny- We've faced many dark times, but we came through OK,  
But just OK.  
Luna- We've lost many people, through their valiant ways.  
In noble ways.  
All- We almost lost hope, then we finally won,  
Our dreams have been set free._

Neville- So good to live life.  
So good to be free.  
To live in harmony.  
Ginny- No longer have to hide-  
Don't have to have fear.  
Luna- All options for life are clear.  
Neville- Never felt this way before-  
Luna, Ginny, and Neville- The mission's complete.

_CHORUS- (_But everyone sings_) _

Everybody at random- Doo doo doodooo  
Doo doo doodooo  
Do do  
Woa-ah-ah-oh

A/N: BTW, I have two other songs already done. I had a lot of spare time on my trip. Everyday(which is about the creation of the DA) and Fabulous(Which is about power hungry Umbridge). Look forward to them in the next few days!! (or maybe today...) Also, please tell me if I messed up any syllables or rhyming. I'm not sure to whether or not I got all of it right.


	6. Fabulous

A/N: I got TEN hits for the last chapter. Compared to the others (all around 100 hits) I'm guessing that I am an awful awful writer and should stop these lyrics and start solely working on The Frog Princess. Unless I get a little more views, I'm going to take a break. I'll still update the next two which I have already finished. (Fabulous and Everyday)

Disobey (Fabulous)

Umbridge- It's out with the old,  
And in with the new.  
Hello ministry, Goodbye You-Know-Who.  
My special quill pen, bought just for Harry.  
Teachers bend while I mend-  
Manipulated all by me.

Hem hem. Thank-you.  
Umbridge- Mudbloods are punished by my squad.  
Halfbloods are punished at tea.  
Harry is punished by teachers,  
And teachers are punished by me.

Inquisitorial Squad- We gotta torture and destroy.  
Umbridge- You. Go. Boy!

Umbridge- Don't dare disobey,  
Or face the consequences.  
They won't disobey.  
They'll do whatever I've said.  
I wish Hogwarts would not allow those filthy un-pure bloods.  
I need them not to disobey. They act like mud.

Umbridge- Go pin something on that mudblood.  
Why does Gryffindor have points?  
No, I do not need a cough drop.  
Oh, I wish you'd just break a joint.

Inquisitorial Squad- Controlling like never before.  
Umbridge- Go do more.

Inquisitorial Squad- Don't dare disobey,  
Or face the consequences.  
They won't disobey,  
They'll do whatever she's said.  
We wish Hogwarts would not allow those filthy un-pure bloods.  
She needs them not to disobey. They act like mud.

Umbridge- (They) Lie about Fudge, lie about me,  
Lie about homework, even lie about Peaves.  
(they) Lie about Harry, lie about you.  
He's even lied about You-Know-Who.

Harry- He's risen again!  
Umbridge- Another detention tonight,  
With me.

Draco- Don't dare disobey,  
Or face the consequences.  
They won't disobey,  
They'll do whatever she's said.  
I wish Hogwarts would not allow those filthy un-pure bloods.  
She needs them not to disobey. They act like mud.

Umbridge- They're alive, having fun.  
That's not enough. Get more done.  
Don't dare. Don't dare.  
Don't dare. Don't dare.  
Don't dare. Don't dare.

Umbridge- Don't dare DISOBEY!  
Draco- (they) Disobey here, disobey there,  
Disobey now, like a "disobey" fair.  
Umbridge- I hate all of that.  
I hate it a lot.  
Harry- Can all of us now recommence the-  
Angela- Gryffindor-  
Alicia- Quidditch team-  
Fred and George- Pretty please?  
Umbridge- Absolutely... NOT!

AN: One more song, then it's over for a while... sad


	7. Everyday

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or High School Musical one or two.

AN: This will be the last song, I think. If I feel up to it though I may add more in a couple of months, but this is going complete now. On to the formation of the DA, Everyday style! I'm sorry about how it's very similar to the original. A lot of the lines just seemed right. Everyday was also the only three syllable word that could be condensed into two syllables and still sound good that went with the theme.

Teach Defence (Everyday)

Harry- Thrice in my lifetime,  
I have faced Voldemort,  
So I believe that you and I,  
Should learn to fight in war.  
Hermione- So-called-education,  
Will never help us fight.  
Ron- It's her fault, but we have to do this right.  
The Trio- 'Cause if we don't we'll always live in fright.

Harry- Everyday,  
Of our lives,  
Dementors roam free. Protection is tight.  
Ron- Now with her,  
We've been hurt.  
We should rebel.

Hermione- Everyday,  
From right now,  
We want to ask you, do you stand up, proud.  
The Trio- You could join,  
A club we'll make,  
To teach defence,  
Luna- Teach defence.  
The Trio- Oh, everyday.

Harry- We don't feel safe not knowing,  
Hermione- So we'll ask you today,  
Ron- Do you think that if you don't join now,  
You'll live some other way.

The Trio- No matter where we're going,  
Nowhere is ever safe.  
Without practical practise we'll fade away,  
But we do have hope, we'll teach ourselves our way.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Harry- Everyday,  
Of our lives,  
Dementors roam free. Protection is tight.  
Ron- Now with her,  
We've been hurt.  
We should rebel.

Hermione- Everyday,  
From right now,  
We want to ask you, do you stand up, proud.  
The Trio- You could join,  
A club we'll make,  
To teach defence.  
Neville- Oh, everyday.

Fred- We are fighting back.  
George- We're doing it here,  
Both Twins- Our own way.

Ginny- We doing it right.  
We're starting now,  
With no shame.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, the twins- We are gonna win,  
Though defences are thin.  
That's how it's gotta be.

Harry- Everyday,  
Of our lives,  
Dementors roam free. Protection is tight.  
Ron and Hermione- Now with her,  
We've been hurt.  
We should rebel.  
Should rebel.

The entire DA- Everyday,  
From right now,  
We want to ask you, do you stand up, proud.  
We have joined,  
The club they've made,  
To teach defence.  
Oh, everyday.

The entire DA- Everyday.  
Live everyday.  
Love everyday.  
Live everyday.  
Love everyday.  
Everyday.  
Everyday.  
Everyday.  
Everyday.  
Everyday.  
Everyday.  
Everyday.

Harry- Everyday.

AN: And that's it folks! Thanks for reading!


End file.
